


Predator's Dance

by 35Cancer_Chris



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Goes by N'Jadaka the entire time, Killmonger grew up in Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35Cancer_Chris/pseuds/35Cancer_Chris
Summary: T’Challa couldn’t look away.It was obscene.He felt himself quivering in anticipation as he watched this graceful dancer.T'Challa goes out for the Bast celebrations and picks up more than he bargained for.





	Predator's Dance

He moved sinuously, winding and writhing sensuously and seamlessly between movements. T’Challa felt like a voyeur, watching the young man dancing like that. He was extremely handsome, with perfect bronze skin and bulging muscles. His short, thick dreadlocks, swept to the left side of his face, swayed to the rhythm as well, almost like the drumbeats thrummed through them separately.

T’Challa couldn’t look away.

It was obscene.

He felt himself quivering in anticipation as he watched this graceful dancer.

The triangles and drums slowed down as the players prepared to transition to a different song and the mysterious hunk commanding the attention of the entire dance floor effortlessly matched their vibrations and spun as he made his final move.

Their eyes met.

Full, thick, dark lips grinned cheekily at him. He’d been caught staring but T’Challa couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed since everyone else was staring as well. The stranger smirked once more and then winked before stalking towards him.

T’Challa didn’t do things like this, he never went out and joined the celebrations that happened all over Wakanda. His mother constantly reminded him that he needed to mingle with the people and more importantly, needed to have more fun away from learning how to rule and the King agreed with him. So here he was, taking part in the festivities away from the castle as they celebrated the day Bast brought them to this land.

Everywhere he looked Wakandans danced and revelled as they ate, drank and joined the traditional dances as the drums, triangles and singers competed with the mass of humans. Although most people were glued to the young man who was now walking towards him.

‘N’Jadaka.’ He offered him a hand and a drink with the other hand – where had he even gotten it? – and T’Challa took the calloused hand in his own. It was large and warm, slightly hairy and muscular. They had to lean towards each other to hear over the noise.

‘TChalla.’

‘I recognise our Prince.’ Came the reply. He had full and thick lips that drew T’Challa in and they peeled back in a smirk that reminded him of the Panthers of their land. T’Challa couldn’t help but smile back, liking the other man immediately. He took the drink and sipped the local alcohol brew, coughing slightly at the strong flavour. It had been a while since he’d tasted alcohol this strong. N’Jadaka laughed lightly, a deep sound that vibrated in the air around them.

Oh, this one is trouble, T’Challa thought. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

He had been right about the trouble. He had danced with N’Jadaka for an hour, grinding and bumping against each other a little clumsily as he sipped the alcohol slowly. At some point it had become intimate, as N’Jadaka’s smouldering made him breathless. The other man’s hands wandered underneath his clothes, setting every nerve on fire as he passed with the pads of his finger. He wasn’t an impulsive man, the habit trained out of him as he learned to become King one day, yet he readily agreed to go home with this stranger.

And now here he was.

N’Jadaka’s body was utter perfection. His muscles were hard and so well sculpted, shimmering as he moved that T’Challa was surprised anyone who wasn’t a Panther could pull off that level of grace and sensuality.

‘Do you like what you see, My Prince?’ N’Jadaka cocked his head arrogantly and palmed his abs, moving his long fingers down his light bush to his pants.

‘Very much.’ There was no point in denying it and N’Jadaka was clearly used to being admired and praised for his body. T’Challa shamelessly stared and licked his lips.

N’Jadaka abruptly pulled his fingers away from his body and stalked forward. It made T’Challa so hard, this dance of theirs. Like two predators fighting it out for dominance. Their lips met in a fierce clash that made both release groans from deep in their bellies. N’Jadaka’s long tongue snaked into T’Challa’s mouth and they clashed in an epic battle. T’Challa used his superior strength to slam down the other’s tongue into submission and sucked deeply on that delicious muscle.

N’Jadaka tasted just like he smelled, spicy and lemony. It almost made him feel satiated just from smelling and tasting him at the same time. He couldn’t have enough.

‘I bet no one has ever kissed you like that.’

T’Challa panted softly, ‘I can’t say that I disagree.’

‘Enough talking then.’

N’Jadaka’s pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him deeply once more. T’Challa felt his hands grab his ass firmly and his thumbs pulled down his jeans, sliding them slowly off his body. Before he could do anything else, this absolute hunk that he’s found himself with pushed him onto the bed. T’Challa had barely recovered from the second kiss when that now familiar smirk loomed down on him before his boxers were ripped from his body.

Clearly, N’Jadaka didn’t believe in subtle, easing in or even taking things slow because the air was heady with lust and their shallow breaths were the only sounds. N’Jadaka bent T’Challa’s legs to his chest and didn’t even bother to warn him before a warm tongue licked a slow, long path around his puckered hole.

T’Challa’s balls contracted for a second and his cock jumped as well. Before he could even register he was being rimmed a big hand wrapped around his dick and gave a tug from the base to the tip. The feeling of dry skin against dry skin felt incredible and a tongue flicked across his hole at the same time.

It was overwhelming.

He couldn’t take it. He didn’t want it to stop.

The hand moved down to fondle his balls and warm air blew across his asshole. T’Challa pushed it out as much as possible and N’Jadaka chuckled darkly before spitting a generous amount on and around his hole. Two fingers spread him wide and a tongue swirled inside him, pressing into the ring of muscled and making him wet. Spit slung to the hair around his hole and fell to the bed.

Clearly, the other man was well practiced because his technique was flawlessly executed. N’Jadaka’s tongue darted in and out of every crevice in his hole, leaving trails of burning spit everywhere it went. Light and firm pressure alternated in and out of his hole, leaving him utterly breathless while one, two and then three fingers spread him further and further apart. The other hand rubbed his dripping dick up and down, fondled his balls and spread precum on his abs at the same time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands gripped the sheets in a doomed effort to anchor him to reality.

Warm lips and a sinful tongue suddenly stopped their ministrations and engulfed his rock hard dick. T’Challa moaned loudly, and held on to N’Jadaka’s hair tightly. His gorgeous partner laughed on his dick sending vibrations up and down his spine and his hair literally stood on end. N’Jadaka kept his fingers spreading his hole and he shifted his attention to sucking him off.

T’Challa suddenly pushed him off. ‘I can’t take anymore.’ N’Jadaka’s laugh was deep and throaty and he pulled away all his appendages.

‘You look so beautiful like that, like a content cat.’ T’Challa purred from his diaphragm at the comparison. They kissed again, this time so hungry, anticipation crackling like electricity between their entwined fingers.

N’Jadaka flipped him over and lay flat on his back and stared up at him. ‘Ride my dick.’

He looked so handsome and in control as he said that. T’Challa nearly scrambled to obey. N’Jadaka’s dick was a beautiful and perfect as the rest of him. Longer than any other man he’d ever been with (not that there had been many, he tended towards women) with this one thick vein running down the middle, and that wasn’t even the most impressive thing about it. It was thick, nearly as thick as T’Challa’s wrist. He actually felt a little scared that he wouldn’t be able to take it. Except he knew that physically speaking he could take anything.

He wanted to spend an entire hour just sucking, tonguing and licking his way up and down the entire length of that slab of meat. That would have to wait for another chance. Right now, he wanted to get fucked senseless.

He spat on his right palm, getting it as wet as he could before coating N’Jadaka’s cock with it liberally. He repeated the action several times before he was satisfied. Through this all, the other man watched him between lidded eyes, a vein throbbing in his temple and a smirk on his fingers. It was a challenge there, egging him on to take his dick with just spit. T’Challa didn’t back down from challenges.

He held on to N’Jadaka’s shoulders and just slid onto his dick. A sigh escaped from his lips as he just sat on the entire length of that meat in one effort. N’Jadaka groaned so loud he was scared the neighbours had heard. He was so entirely full, spread and happy as he shifted around to get himself more relaxed and comfortable on that dick.

T’Challa lifted himself slowly, the spit doing exactly what he knew it would and creating this delicious friction between the inside of his hole and skin of N’Jadaka’s dick. They both moaned quietly at the sensation. Just as the tip was about to fall out T’Challa sat down all the way to the base. N’Jadaka grabbed his thighs roughly and pressed his fingers in. T’Challa was proud to see that his eyes were closed, neck taut and breath shallow as he slowly rode him up and down.

He set a brutal pace, rolling his hips and bouncing up and down on that glorious dick againa and again. It was the greatest feeling he’d ever had, almost like his soul was just barely tethered to his body, halfway to the ancestors and - Goddess help him! - he gasped and nearly fell as N’Jadaka joined the fray and thrust his hips halfway to meet his downward motion and hit prostate at an angle.

His control slipped a little more as they picked up the pace, skin slapping again and again. He appreciated the slight break as N’Jadaka suddenly flipped him onto his back and lay on top of him. His big dick slammed so hard into T’Challa that he winced and cried out in the combination of pain and pleasure. For the first time that night, N’Jadaka looked frazzled and out of control breathing deeply, pupils blown and eyes dazed. T’Challa couldn’t help but smile widely. All because of him.

N’Jadaka slammed into him again and again, hitting his prostate at different angles and pressure. It drove him insane and he thrashed in the bigger man’s arms. His orgasm pooled in his belly and trudged upwards slowly as N’Jadaka grunted above him, sweating dripping between them, slick and sliding.

His orgasm came to him so suddenly, hitting him with the force of a Panther taking down prey and making him positively dizzy. His dick squirted a thick rope of cum onto his chest, once, twice and then a dribbled down his dick. He hadn’t even thought of touching himself the entire time, overwhelmed by the scent and strength of N’Jadaka above him as they fucked. There was no time to warn the other man as his hole clenched so tightly as he came, forcing N’Jadaka to abruptly stop thrusting so that he wouldn’t hurt him.

He clenched involuntarily, again and again around that dick until N’Jadaka let out a howl like a wolf and fell on top of him like his strings had been cut. Never before had he felt anyone cum inside him; it was like a dam had broken and he quickly felt cum sliding out of him as he couldn’t hold any of it in. And he was still clenching around N’Jadaka’s dick, the strength of his spasm lessening as the seconds trickled by.

The solid weight of N’Jadaka on top of him felt better than it should, it was strangely comforting. N’Jadaka started laughing his throaty laugh and rolled off of him and out of him. He laughed even louder. ‘That was incredible!’ T’Challa started laughing too. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. He hadn’t realized how beautiful N’Jadaka’s eyes were before this.

‘Stay,’ N’Jadaka whispered.

T’Challa didn’t want to leave. He turned around and they spooned, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sweat, spice and lemon that was distinctly N’Jadaka’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic in a really long time but I bit the bullet and I'm putting this out there. Gotta start somewhere.  
> Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Anyway, N'Jadaka (Erik Killmonger) grew up in Wakanda so he's not going to have that Amercian cadence and swagger from the movie but he's generally still his cocky self.


End file.
